


Out Amongst the Trees

by Missjlh



Series: Iris Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missjlh/pseuds/Missjlh
Summary: Solas finds Iris hiding in a tree, frustrated with her duties as Herald.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: Iris Lavellan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708531
Kudos: 7





	Out Amongst the Trees

“Where is the Herald?” Cassandra is racing through Haven, a veritable hurricane, in search of Iris Lavellan. 

The woman forced to fix his mistakes. A woman who, until several weeks ago, had never spoken to a human. Who is so obviously uncomfortable with the role thrust upon her. 

Sera doesn’t know where Iris is. “I’m not her minder!” She says, perturbed by the line of questioning. 

Cassandra turns to Dorian. “She likes you. Where is she?” Cassandra demands. 

Dorian lifts his hands in surrender. “I’m not sure. She hasn’t been sleeping well. Have you tried her quarters? Or Solas’?” 

Iris has had nightmares since returning from the future with the Vint. Twice now she’s knocked on his door late at night, pleading with him to watch over her in the Fade. Which he does. And apparently Dorian knows about this. 

He’s a fool. A weak-minded fool. 

Cassandra looks at him. He sighs. “I’ll look for her.” 

Iris deserves her privacy. Clearly something has driven her to seek out time alone. 

“Shall I join you, Solas?” Dorian offers. 

The thought of being mocked over his choice in dress as they search for Iris is more than he’s willing to tolerate at the moment so he just shakes his head and walks away. 

Iris is high up in a tree outside Haven. Had Cassandra really thought about it, this would have been the first place she’d looked for her. Iris likes nature. And she likes being as high up as possible. 

If she could shapeshift her form of choice would be a bird, there’s no doubt about it. 

“I’m not going back, Solas,” she calls down. “Don’t even think about lecturing me.” 

“May I join you up there?” When was the last time he climbed a tree? It’s been ages upon ages. A period of time longer than the woman above him could even fathom. 

“Yes.” Her voice is small. Defeated. 

Casting a barrier over himself as protection in case he falls, he makes his way up the tree. The branches are sturdy and it doesn’t take him long to settle beside Iris. 

She doesn’t want to talk so he doesn’t speak. 

“Would you tell me a story?” 

“What sort of story?” 

“Something to convince me to return to that Creators-forsaken village.” 

“In the Fade the spirits showed me memories of a man who broke the chains of all who wished to join him. Who rebelled against those who held slaves and fought alongside those he freed.” 

Iris looks at him blankly. “Why are you telling me a tale from Tevinter?” 

Not from Tevinter. But the truth of this story would destroy everything. It would prevent him from saving his people. From reversing his mistakes. And if Iris knew who he was she would condemn him. 

...That her approval means so much is a truth that settles uneasily in his belly. As the weeks have gone by he’s come to realize she’s real. That she has a spirit more beautiful than any he’s ever seen. 

“Do you think it was easy to fight against established and accepted belief? To go up against those in power?” 

“No. The man and those he fought with must have been very brave.” 

He forces himself not to react to the compliment. “You are not just responsible for closing the breach. The humans are relying on you to restore order. To challenge established beliefs.” 

“They’re ashamed to have an elf as their Herald. One that’s not even a city elf; that would be more palatable than a back woods Dalish knife ear,” Iris says bitterly. 

“What happened?” 

“Not just one thing. All of it. I’m constantly being told to read their Chant. This morning an artist came to do my portrait and changed my hair. Made it long and added bangs. Because if my vallaslin and pointed ears aren’t visible then the shems can pretend I’m one of them. Cullen was grumbling about our alliance with the mages. Josephine reminded me that I need etiquette lessons so I’m more palatable for the Orlesians. I never wanted this!” 

“Most people don’t.” 

Iris sighs. “I know I’m being childish. And that Cassandra will be cross with me for running off. I can come back. Sit politely and listen as they try to mould me into an acceptable Herald.” 

“You are not closing the breach today. They can wait a few more hours if you’d rather stay out here.” 

The air around them warms as Iris calls for fire from the Fade. “I never minded the cold because I know how to keep myself warm.” 

“Your friend from the north would disagree.” 

Iris giggles. “Dorian hates any situation that risks marring his outfit. He’s a delicate little flower,” she pauses, looking thoughtful. “Did the spirits show you what became of the rebel?” 

“...He disappeared,” he says, after a long pause. 

She rests her head on his shoulder and his heart flutters; a reaction that makes him deeply uncomfortable. “I hope he was able to find peace. Once this is done, I want to build a home in the woods. Plant a garden, watch the birds and be free of all of these obligations,” Iris tilts her head and looks up at him. “You can come with me if you’d like. I think I’d enjoy having your company.”


End file.
